Talent Show
by NaturalDivinity
Summary: After Aang and Katara break up, how will Aang reveal his feeling for Katara and how will Katara take his confession. Modern Au Kataang, songfic, oneshot


"Sokka I don't think I can do this…I mean what if she thinks..." Aang stammered.

"Aang trust me you'll be okay. Once she listens to this she'll have to come back to you." Sokka stated, and then he went to go find Zuko.

Katara had broken up with Aang because she had said was to closed, because he wasn't showing how much her really cared about her. But Aang still loved her and was planning on showing it tonight. He was in the talent show with Zuko and Sokka. He would be singing and playing piano, Zuko guitar and Sokka drums. He was actually pleasantly surprised that they were really good. And tonight he would show Katara just how much he loved her.

Katara only came to this stupid talent show to support Suki and Ty Lee, they did a very well coria graphed warrior dance routine, but Toph wouldn't let her leave, she said she would like the last performance. It was finally here, the last performance.

"Last but most definitely not least, The Flameos!" she heard the announcer say, and as the curtains drew back and she saw the lead singer/pianist she almost had a heart attack.

Sitting on stage somehow actually calmed Aangs nerves a bit, he couldn't see the sold out crowd sitting just 15 feet from him he the set his microphone up and said, "this song is to Katara," this annotation received a loud buzzing of whispering around the room, "my one true love." Aang couldn't tell but Katara was blushing furiously, and to her own surprise was glad that she stayed. The song started with just Aang on the piano….

**_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_****_  
_****_Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_**

**_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_**

**_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_**

**_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_**

**_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_**

**_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_**

The song finished and Aang, listened to the three judges and then bolted backstage.

"Aang don't go far!" Sokka screamed.

"She'll know where I am!" Aang shouted back he turned around and gave Sokka the biggest smile of his life.

"Sokka! Where is Aang?!" Katara yelled, she needed to find Aang she needed to tell him something she should have said a long time ago.

"He ran out the door a couple minutes ago saying something like 'she'll know where I am' or something like that." Sokka stated.

"Thanks Sokka," Katara said running through the big glass doors. Where would he have gone she thought to herself, then she got it she took off towards the backside of the school.

"She'll be here, she'll be here," Aang assured himself, and almost on cue he saw Katara climbing the latter to the roof. "Hey Kata…" he began but was quickly cut off with the most passionate kiss Aang had ever shared. "I love you too Aang." And with this they took another breath and kissed, leaving behind the mistakes of the past and moving forward into a life of love and happiness.


End file.
